Usuario discusión:Darth Marekkhan1
Categorías Hola Darth Marekkhan1, he revertido todas las ediciones en las que ponías la categoría de sistemas del Borde Exterior en artículos de planetas, porque es incorrecto, esa categoría va para los artículos de sistemas estelares, no para los planetas. También he revertido esto pues la categoría:Star Wars Republic es para los artículos de los cómics y series de Star Wars: Republic, no para los personajes y elementos que aparecen en ellos. Por favor ten cuidado al añadir categorías y asegúrate de que son correctas antes de ponerlas, te recomiendo que te familiarices con nuestro sistema de categorización además de que también puedes guiarte comprobando las categorías del artículo de Wookieepedia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:55 16 dic 2012 (UTC) :De nuevo se revertido tus dos ediciones en categorías por ser incorrectas, innecesarias o estar mal escritas. Por favor abstente de poner categorías arbitráreamente o de lo contrario serás sancionado con un bloqueo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:34 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Secciones Estaba viendo como editabas una a una cada sección de tu artículo para arreglar el título y como ya has visto hice un par de ediciones para corregir todas de una vez. Lo hubieras hecho mucho más fácil y rápido si hubieras copiado directamente el código fuente del artículo de tu wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:37 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Interesante es que como soy nuevo y sin maestro apenas estoy aprendiendo y ademas de donde copie hay imagenes las cuales no aparecieron y me toca borrar el pie de foto de cada sección. Ah y gracias por corregir eso de las secciones Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 21:07 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Darth Marekkhan, he visto tus ediciones y no van muy bien que digamos, como dicies justo arriba eres nuevo y vas aprendiendo, te invito a que cuando quieras hacer una edición me informes, para aconsejarte y prevenir que salga mal lo que intentes. Por último, no debes responder a los mensajes que te dejan aquí, en tu misma pagina de discusión, sino debes ir a la página de discusicón del que te escribió y dejarle allí tú respuesta. Así que la respuesta que le diste a Zeist Antilles, cortala y pegala en su página de discusión. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe!--Alharo (discusión) 20:56 30 dic 2012 (UTC) *Hola Darth Marekkhan, los mensajes se deben poner hasta abajo de la pag. de discusión comenzando con un título (como yo puse un título que dice Ediciones) A menos que sea la continuación de una conversación con es este el caso. Ahora para aprender más es fácil, al comienzo de esta página tienes ligas a varios tutoriales, estudialos bien y serás es mejor editor de esta wiki, te lo garantizo, y si tienes dudas me dices para que te vaya explicando. Saludos y para iniciar te recomiendo las siguientes ligas.--Alharo (discusión) 00:02 31 dic 2012 (UTC) #Star Wars Wiki:Tutorial (Enlaces internos) #Ayuda:Referencia rápida #Star Wars Wiki:Manual de estilo Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:41 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Traducción automática Las traducciones automáticas están prohibidas en la wiki. Toda la información que se proporcione a la wiki debe estar traducida por los mismos usuarios, no por programas automatizados porque entonces se borra a la brevedad posible.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 19:43 3 abr 2013 (UTC) *Tampoco debes borrar eventos canónicos de las páginas, como hiciste en 5 DBY.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:33 3 abr 2013 (UTC) :Tienes razón, como en la Wookieepedia es el primer evento que aparece, pensé que efectivamente lo estabas eliminando. Mis disculpas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:49 3 abr 2013 (UTC) Comandante Yularen Hola Darth Marekkhan1, he estado viendo una por una tus ediciones y lo más probable pues solo he comprobado un par es que este bien. Pero, lo que me llama poderosamente la atención es que en todas hay errores de ortografía. Si escribes muy rápido suele pasar, así pues te recomiendo leas tu artículo antes de guardar. Otra cosa Importante son los enlaces internos; tu lo haces de la siguiente manera: Batalla de Yavin que aunque el resultado de lectura esta bien, es un trabajo inútil puesto que si pones 2 corcheas en vez de 1 en el Modo Fuente la propia Wiki trata de reconocer el termino que estas buscando si la página esta creada, obviamente habrá muchas veces que tendrás que cerrarlas tu puesto que dicha página no existe, ej: Batalla de Yavin da como resultado Batalla de Yavin, pero si la página no existiera se escribiría igual forma Incursión sobre Yavin da como resultado Incursión sobre Yavin. Por último te recomiendo uses el navegador Crome (si pulsas accederás a su página de descarga oficial) puesto que en el Modo Fuente este te reconoce las faltas de ortografía (aunque habrá muchos términos que te los de como erróneos como Jedi o términos de Star Wars propios) pero es una gran ayuda. Espero haberte servido de ayuda. Si necesitas algo más aquí estaré. Re. Tu de mientras sigue poco a poco, te recomiendo que cojas algún trabajo de Star Wars Insider que estar en Hiperimpulsor y dentro de poco cuando pase a caballero te acojo como Padawan (siempre y cuando hayas dejado de cometer por lo menos las faltas ortográficas, lo demás lo iras aprendiendo poco a poco). Discusión Escucha, nunca puedes borrar nada de la discusión de ningún usuario... ni aunque esta la hayas echo tu. Ania Solo fue borrada porque no cumplía en nada con las normas de la wiki. Te explico, cuando empiezas una edición (por ejemplo la de ania) que es un normal, bien pues siempre en el Modo Fuente empezamos pulsando sobre el icono que pone era y te saldrá este código en insertar era habrás de poner la abreviatura de la era en la que vive dicho personaje, objeto y tecnología, si no sabes como abreviarlo (como habras de tener la página original en ingles abierta en otra pestaña, pulsa con el botón derecho del ratón sobre editar y le dices abrir en una nueva pestaña (recordemos esto siempre en el Google Crome), entonces en la nueva pestaña te aparecerá el Modo Fuente pero en ingles (no te preocupes las abreviaturas son iguales en todos los idiomas), en el caso de Ania Solo que es de la Era del Legado sería así: después en los iconos de arriba buscas el icono de Plantilla Personaje (que esta junto a un icono con un pequeño muñequito), pulsas en el y te aparecerá la plantilla a rellenar, la rellenas solo con la información que te aparezca en la página en ingles (salvo que tengas algún libro, cómic o algo CANON que de un nuevo dato, en tal caso deberás poner la referencia de donde lo has sacado) las referencias puedes copiarlas tal cual del Modo Fuente de la Wiki en ingles, pero ojo muchos contenidos tienen el título cambiado y habras de cambiarlo, ej: [[Star Wars Episod'e''' VI: Return of the Jedi]]'' [[Star Wars Episod'io''' VI: El Retorno del Jedi]]'' Después solo habrás de rellenar la información de la página en ingles (el google Crome lo traduce automático pero habras de revistar todo el texto puesto que en la sintaxis (creación de frases) se equivoca mucho). No te olvides de ponerlo todo: Fuentes Apariciones Enlaces Externos (Este apartado no lo tienen todas las páginas) Notas y Referencias aqui se usa el código y después el interlang así: (El interlang es mejor copiarlo y pegarlo) pero no olvides ponerlo en tu idioma así: |es=(y pones el título del artículo que has creado, en este caso) Ania Solo ''' Pones las categorías que aparezcan en la original en ingles y '''LISTO Habrás terminado tu 1ª página. Este tutorial me ha costado mucho hacértelo. No lo desperdicies, si necesitas tenerlo abierto en una pestaña para ir comprobando hasta que te lo aprendas es mejor. Si tienes cualquier duda. Contáctame en un mensaje nuevo = Dejar Mensaje / Modo Fuente / Lo que sea (Duda) (enter) y me expones tu duda y la firmas ~~~~ con todo esto, prueba a hacer de nuevo Ania Solo pero como te he ido explicando. "Maestro" Si dices que te gusta Star Wars, habras visto las pelis (por lo menos) pues bien, en el episodio 1, Obi-Wan le dice a Yoda que tomará al niño como aprendiz aunque el no sea un Caballero. Yo aun no lo soy pero tengo los conocimientos, por tanto te instruiré pero no como maestro oficial. Así que tu 1ª página en editar debe ser Ania Solo y de la manera que te dije. Y si lo haces bien, te dare otras páginas... así hasta que a mi me tomen Caballero y pase a serlo oficialmente. Si sigues mis directrices en 3 meses (editando todos los días un poco o mucho) llegaras a Caballero. Re: Maestro Te he dicho las veces que he hablado contigo que vigiles tu manera de escribir ve a mi discusión y corrige tu ultimo mensaje y firmarlo Estudios Si a caballero quieres llegar, mucho habrás de estudiar. Si saber lo que tu has de leer quiere, como aprendiz mio yo te lo daré Material de Estudio Fallos Ahora te diré todos los fallos que has cometido para que los veas ya corregidos. * Fallos en mi página de discusión * Fallos en la imagen * [http://es.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ania_Solo&diff=282269&oldid=282239 Fallos en Ania Solo] Yo he corregido lo que tu has echo, quiero que lo observes con detenimiento todo y pienses. En las imágenes solo hay que copiar la información existente en la original y no con información inventada, he intenta usar las licencias correctas (siempre que tengas una duda acude a esa página). Por último, no has puesto ninguna referencia como te enseñe (que casi siempre puedes copiarla del original); ahora ve a la página y terminala. Quiero verla como en la Wookieepedia (no se te ocurra modificar nada de lo que yo he escrito, solo amplia lo que falta incluida las referencias). Re:Fallos Es normal que no te salgan a la perfección (ni aun lo espero). Las imágenes no has de retocarlas en ningún caso. Has de guardarlas tal y como vienen en la Wookieepedia y de esa misma manera subirla (te cuidado cuando las guardes puesto que algunas tienen el tamaño antes del nombre (eso es lo único que habrás de borrar, ej: 450px-aniasolo.jpg; borras el 450px- y dejas solo aniasolo.jpg y de esta manera la subes con los mismos datos). Otra cosa sobre las imágenes las imágenes principales no llevan el thumb se lo has de quitar, en casi todas las tablas habrás de poner |250px]] pero en las batallas o duelos |300px]] puesto que la tabla es más ancha y la imagen ha de ocupar toda la tabla. Ej: thumb si cojo y selecciono una imagen sin modificar nada este es el resultado. Pero tu habrás (solo en el caso de la imagen de la tabla) de ponerla de la siguiente manera: 250px Pero para la imagen en la que en la tabla se muestran varias columnas como en batallas o duelos es: 300px Por lo demás muy bien sigue así. Contacto Si quieres asesoramiento más rápido create un Skype con tu nombre de Usuario y agrégame por mi nombre (Comandante Yularen) por cierto a partir de ahora si me tienes que mandar un mensaje a mi discusión déjala en el apartado con tu nombre, de esta manera: Darth Marekkhan1 (esto ya esta) Nuevo Mensaje (En vez de 2 =''' 3) y así se creará un subindice y no olvides ponerlo al final y solo 1 vez. Posdata: Mejora tu página de Usuario. Re: Contacto Es cierto que Skype es uno de los mejores programas de Videollamada, pero también se puede usar solo por el chat, yo con mi Maestro Zeist hablo solo por ahí y con Alharo otro tanto de lo mismo. Respecto al '''Modo fuente y Modo Visual; este último es solo para pequeñas ediciones de un par de letras o frases, pero para editar de verdad una página hace falta el modo fuente, que es en resumen escribir el código informático que le dice a la página lo que tiene que escribir, ej: en programación Web si quieres que un párrafo se alinee entero al centro habras de escribir ' EL PÁRRAFO AQUÍ ' que es en resumen lo que usamos aquí, ej: ' y aquí en medio escribo el código que quiero que tu veas pero que no se ejecute en la Wiki' Fíjate lo que pasa si pongo las 3 comillas que indican negrita dentro o fuera de ese código: Dentro: Prueba Fuera: Prueba si quieres más tutoriales vete al enlace que te pase de Alharo y créate el Skype y así podremos tener una charla más amena y sera más facil enseñarte.